Sora and Roxas go to Hogwarts
by AnimeLover4913
Summary: When Sora gets a letter asking him and Roxas to attend Hogwarts and they soon find out why: Harry Potter is Sora's brother. With magic, heartless and a brand new plot, it's a story you won't want to miss out on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas scowled. He hated the mail that came into Yen Sid's tower every day. One second there was nothing and the next second 'wow' there's mail.

He, his somebody Sora, _his_ girlfriend Kairi, _her _nobody Naminé, Sora's best friend Riku, _his_ girlfriend Xion, Ventus (the guy who looks like Roxas), _his_ friend Terra and _his_ girlfriend Aqua all were helping each other to be true keyblade masters.

It's a long story. Ventus was an ordinary child chosen by the keyblade. Xehanort split him into two: Vanitas and the real Ventus. Vanitas was pure evil whereas Ventus was pure good. His heart didn't work until a newly born Sora helped him. Xehanort fought the trio of friends and in the end he possessed Terra, Ventus sent himself into a deep sleep and Aqua went to the realm of darkness.

Ten years later, Sora and Riku received the keyblades Terra and Ventus gave them. Riku got possessed by Ansem (Xehanort's heartless) and Kairi's (the girl Sora loved) heart was locked within Sora's. Sora sacrificed his life to wake Kairi up. This created Roxas and Naminé. Roxas' abilities were replicated into Xion. Xion met Riku and Roxas lost all memory of the organisation he was in. He met Sora; Kairi met Naminé, Xion stayed with Riku. The six met up and saved Terra, Aqua and Ventus and they all went to Yen Sid's tower to train to be keyblade masters (they don't know where Vanitas went). That's just the cliff notes version. It would take hours to explain the creations and everything.

Anyway, it was very confusing at mail time. Everyone would sit down and Sora would read Terra's, Terra would read Xion's, Xion would read Kairi's, Kairi would read Roxas', Roxas would read Aqua's, Aqua would read Riku's, Riku would read Ventus', Ventus would read Naminé's and Naminé would read Sora's so that they didn't keep secrets.

Anyway for the second time, Naminé was shouting all the way to the world that never was.

"SORA?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE KEYBLADE WAR?!"

"What is it Naminé?" Sora asked.

Naminé kept looking from him to paper, to Roxas and back at the paper again.

"T-there's a message from somewhere called Hogwarts."

"HOGWARTS ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Terra asked, running over to Naminé.

"Yeah, I guess." Naminé said quietly.

Terra looked completely insane and everybody started reading over Naminé's shoulder.

"That's where Harry Potter goes!" Terra shouted. By now he had completely lost the plot and everyone was backing away from him.

"He's the chosen one! Didn't you know that when a boy was only one he was attacked by you-know-who and managed to escape with only a scar on his forehead! He's only the most awesome person alive!" He said as if it was obvious.

Aqua was the only one who dared to say it, "Terra, we don't know who you-know-who is."

Everybody was driving Terra up the wall. "You-know-who is a famous evil wizard. How did you people not know this? Am I going to have to-"

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Interrupted Sora. Everyone had been so interested in Terra's rant that they had forgotten about the letter except Sora who hadn't heard a word Terra had said. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! Guess what? We get to go to Hogwarts!" Terra looked as though he'd had his heart broken. He went to sit in the sad corner (reserved for people who need time alone).

"You're so lucky." Terra whispered.

"Wait a minute, why am I going?" Roxas asked, "Now that I think about it, why are you going?"

"I don't now but all I know is that we're going." Sora replied with an eager smile on his face. "It'll be fun and we can recommend you guys to come next year right?" Sora asked.

Terra appeared out of thin air, "Would you really do that for me? Really and truly?" Sora nodded slowly, a little worried about Terra. And then Terra started dancing like a lunatic. "I'M SO HAPPY!" Could be heard throughout the tower.

"Hold on. Shouldn't we ask Master Yen Sid first?" Roxas asked.

Sora started to nod put Terra pushed him over. "I don't care, I'll sneak you two out if I have to."

"That hurt Terra." Sora limped, Terra sprinted and the other seven walked to Yen Sid's office (**A/N: I don't know exactly what it's called**).


	2. Chapter 2

"If you wish to go, you may go." Yen Sid had replied, stroking his long beard all the while.

Terra was the most excited. He looked like a human Daffy Duck and sounded like one too.

Sora and Roxas started packing, though they weren't sure if someone was picking them up. They were going to have to spend the summer somewhere and they weren't sure where. Little did they know that a giant of a man would be riding on a flying motorbike to pick them up.

They said goodbye to everyone (as Terra started crying) and rode a motorbike to some sort of house in the middle of nowhere (Let's just pretend that the thing beside the motorbike is large enough for three people).

(I'm a line break, see how pretty I look)

Meanwhile, Harry was just about dying inside. Someone had kept sending him letters but his uncle Vernon kept destroying them. Now he, his cousin Dudley, his aunt Petunia and his uncle were in a boat, rowing towards a house that was balancing on some rocks, and in the middle of a storm no less.

By the time they got to the house it was nearly Harry's birthday and he had to sleep on the floor. Harry started counting down: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

And wouldn't you know a giant man about twice the size of him would come crashing in.

After explaining everything about Harry being a wizard (I'm assuming that you know what happens), two boys who Harry didn't know appeared out of thin air.

"Harry, I've got one more thing to tell ya." Hagrid the giant said. "You've got brothers."

At that moment not only did Harry fall unconscious but so did Sora, Roxas and pretty much everyone apart from Hagrid. He had to wait until sunrise before Harry, Sora and Roxas woke up and by then he had to explain everything all over again. Luckily they didn't fall unconscious this time.

Harry stared at them and they stared at Harry. They didn't look alike. Sora and Roxas and sky blue eyes while Harry's were an emerald green. Harry's hair was black and messy and despite Roxas' and Sora's hair being messy, they weren't the same colour with Roxas having blonde hair and Sora having brown. Plus Sora's hair was ridiculously spiky. All of them were rather skinny but Harry wasn't wearing huge shoes like Sora (he has shoes like minivans).

All three of them continued to stare at each other before Hagrid got them into the thing beside the motorbike (I don't know what it's called). An owl had come and gone wanting to know about their replies.

Then the four drove off into the day, to London to collect their supplies.

(I'm a line break, am I pretty?)

So what do you think? Chapter three is going to be longer.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but it is very hot and I had writer's block (I get that a lot)

Anyway, I'll try and update at least once a week.

Thank you to Kira Ria 18 for telling me what the Mysterious Tower is called


End file.
